Trust Me
by MeHeartDinosaurs
Summary: Sequel to My Big Time Rush. Summer of Romance? Definitely not. Summer of deceit. Summer of cheating. Summer of violence. Summer of unwanted memories. Summer of tears? Definitely. It was definitely a summer I will never forget. Some crossovers AU still.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters Michaela and Ebony**

Ebony's Point of View

"Please" I begged. "No" they said in unison. "Come on please I can't do this alone. Each of you give me one reason you can't go" It was James who answered me this time. "One, I hate kids, two this" He said motioning towards his face" is too good for kids, and three I'm not spending my whole summer at this summer camp thing-thang, four-" "I only asked for one damn" I said wanting to hit him. "Carlos can you really go 3 months without me?" I asked. "No but I'll do my best" he said with a smirk. "Are you seriously going to make me go by myself? For real you are going to make me go alone we've known each other almost three years. Please someone go with me." I begged. "Isn't Michaela going too?" Logan asked Michaela shot him a death glare. "What do you mean?" I asked crossing my arms. "This camp is for extra credit to pass all of your classes. Why would Michaela need to go" "You didn't tell her" He started to smirk "See what's going on is-" "OW!" Michaela yelled. She had tried to punch Logan in the stomach forgetting his indestructibility. She was now trying to shake off of the pain.

"Well" I said annoyed. Logan gave her a 'can I tell her now' look. She nodded still trying to shake away the pain in her throbbing hand. "She's failing English. She didn't tell you because she knew you'd make her get extra credit by that camp thing" he explained. "I don't want to go" Michaela said finally. "Well I know you're not going to summer school. So if you don't go to this then you can't go to the 12th grade," I explained. "Hopefully I won't have to" she said giving Logan a smile showing off her dimples. "No" he said. "You suck," she said pouting. I couldn't help but smile she has wanted to be an immortal since the Jack incident. Logan won't even consider it I really don't give a fuck it would be cool but I don't even have to ask Carlos to know the answer. "You either go or stay in 11th grade," I said finally. A grunt and a muttered fine sent her off to pack. "When do we have to leave?" she called over her shoulder. "Tomorrow at 6 o clock in the evening. We have to get there a couple days before the kids do" I explained she groaned in response making me giggle.

"Ok immortals need to raise up" I said using my Harlem accent. "And why is that?" asked Kendall none of them moving. "I want to go to bed that's why" I said opening the door. "Come on we'll hang out tomorrow," They groaned and all walked out. Before I could close the door I turned to hear someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned to see Carlos on the couch. Wait I could've sworn he left 1st. Ahh immortal speed never going to get used to that. He walked over and stopped about and inch from me. "Well now that they're gone…." He trailed off wrapping his hands around my waist and brought my lips to his. "Eb do you got my- Ew Michaela in the room Michaela in the room break it up" Michaela said walking into the room. I took one of his hands off of my waist and let him to the door. I am so peeved that I have to take 3 months off of work just because my Math teacher hates me. I swear a D should be passing. I hate Mr. Rubio so much I could spit well I do spit but whatever you know what I mean. I woke to a crash. "What in the hell is going on here," I said. "I was trying to make coffee but I tripped over my feet fell and broke it" she explained in a pained voice. "Ooh you alright" I said now awake. She had blood dripping from her arms. I grabbed the 1st aid kit and patched her up and swept up all of the glass. During that time someone had been banging on the door. I finally got to getting it and you can already guess who it was.

He said hello and walked right past me. "You okay?" he asked her. "Yeah I'm fine just a little sore" I came into the kitchen watching him study her arm making sure it wasn't anything too serious. "She's fine calm the hell down," I said under my breath. "I heard that" he said glaring me a 'I'm being a good boyfriend so you're your trap' look. "Of course you did" I breathed. I walked to the pantry by the coffee machine stepping on a piece of glass. "Ow shit!" I said grabbing my foot and falling to the floor. There was a knock at the door Michaela answered it while Logan helped me up. I heard the door open and they expressed their hellos and I blinked and he was examining my foot. "I ask you to go camping with me and its no but when I get a cut on my foot all hell breaks loose" I muttered under my breath. He smiled still not looking at me " I heard that" he said. "Damn immortals" I muttered making him smile wider. "Done" he announced. I muttered my thanks and walked to the bathroom realizing that I still looked a hot mess because I just woke up.

**(A/N what do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Tell me, tell me I need to know! –Miss Ange)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my two characters Michaela and Ebony.**

Michaela's Point of View

Damn Mr. Barlett! I have to take the whole summer off just because he hates me. Damn Logan too for telling Ebony I knew she would make me go. I want no I need to pass maybe if I'm good Logan might reconsider changing me. My arms were still really sore from falling on glass this morning. Logan was still here probably because he'd be bored being downstairs. Ebony got ready in the bathroom and Carlos was doing looking for more stray glass. When she got out more presentable but looking drained.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"I am not looking forward to being at camp all summer" she said plopping on the couch next to me.

"Why don't you just go to summer school?"

"That's worse!" she exclaimed.

"Logan you going to go?" I asked.

"I'm probably going to end up having to" he said deadpanned.

"What about you Carlos?" I asked.

He walked on and sat right on Ebony probably trying to pick a fight. "Get off of me!" she said trying to push him off to no avail. "To answer your question I'm probably going to end up going. But if I'm going I'm making Kendall go too" he said not minding her.

She didn't stop pushing him. "And just for fun I might take James go too" Logan said with a smile.

Ebony finally gave up pushing

"What do I have to do to get you off of me?" she asked acid in her voice.

"You know what you have to say," he said smiling.

"Never"

"Alright have it your way," he said repositioning making her all the more uncomfortable.

"If I die like this I will haunt you forever" she said.

"Yeah like you'll be able to catch me," he said smirking.

She sighed and whispered something in his ear he hopped off her. Logan started to chuckle

"Now was that so hard?" Carlos asked still smirking Ebony shoved him.

"Oh you know you meant it" he said.

"Whatever" she muttered.

"Oh hold on let me go get something," he said smirking wider walking towards the door.

"No!" she yelled running towards him jumping on his back.

He didn't seem to notice and walked out the door Logan followed them behind locking the door. I wore a puzzled look then something clicked. He wore a smirk he sat down and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close locked his eyes on mine and put my lips to his. It was getting more and more heated until my brain was working again he was on top of me and we were kissing with more passion by the moment.

Time got away from us I don't think my brain came back to for another hour. That's when the door was banged on multiple times, Logan was willing to ignore it but I reluctantly pushed him off of me and got up to answer the door. I opened the door to see Ebony and Carlos both looking out of breath. I really don't want to know. When they saw me Carlos busted out laughing Ebony came up to me and whispered

"You have a purple monster on your neck" in my ear.

I shot a horrified look at Logan. I ran off to the bathroom to look at my neck I did have a hickey it's not to big or too noticeable I could put makeup on it and clear it up. Its not that serious I came back into the room Logan and Carlos were wrestling Ebony was absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

"Don't hurt your boyfriend too much its not healthy," I teased Logan.

He stopped and gave me a 'not funny' look and sat on the couch.

I shrugged "Ok immortals time to get ready for summer camp" I announced.

They groaned and went to go get ready like only immortals can. We met them in the hallway at about 5:30. They all were there James looked purple pissed, Kendall looked indifferent, Logan looked bored, and Carlos lacked his cheerful demeanor.

**(A/N sorry not much going on but it will in time.)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my two characters Michaela and Ebony**

Ebony's Point of View

"Boy do they look juiced," I said deadpanned.

I dragged my heavy duffel to the car. Carlos saw that I was struggling and picked it up along with his stuff.

"Show off" I muttered knowing he heard me.

We didn't ride to the drop off they ran. They made two trips one with the bags and another with us. Kendall and Logan came back for us I assumed that Carlos was there because he was too lazy. When we got there we were the earliest there. I sat on the ground and was left to my thoughts yesterday's events played in my head. The glass in my foot, Carlos crushing me under his weight and making me say he is the bestest (Inside joke don't try to follow) then me breaking our bet-

*****Flash Back*****

"I do not," I said defensively.

"You so do. I swear everyday 'whatever this whatever that' its like shut up" he said covering his ears.

I shoved him "your mean to me" I pouted.

"Fine lets make a bet if you cant say 'whatever' all month then I'll give you one embarrassing thing from my past to do what you want. But if I win and you say it even once then you have to give me something embarrassing of yours to do what I want… But I don't trust it" he said.

"What do you mean you don't trust it"

"You'll chicken out of something. So give me your embarrassing thing. But promise you won't show anyone else. Deal?"

"Deal"

I went into my wallet and got my school picture of when I was in middle school with braces and pigtails. I blinked and he had a video. He looked at the picture he looked at me multiple times and said

"Thank God"

I got up "Get Bent" I muttered slamming the door on my way out.

I wasn't wearing shoes I didn't care I headed to my room not looking back. Half way there he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Which we've established means ' I'm sorry '

"You know I didn't mean to make you upset"

"Don't bullsh*t me. You live for it" I said coldly breaking out of his hold and started walking away again to be stopped by using his speed to walk in front of me.

"I'm sorry" he said taking my chin making me look up to see he's using the puppy dog face.

I couldn't help but smile "Fine your forgiven" I said rolling my eyes and hugging him.

*******End Flash Back*******

I came out of my flash back to see all of the camp counselors were all here. I got up from my spot on the ground dusted myself off and went to go mingle. I walked over to the group of people with a smile my face fell. I saw plenty of unfamiliar faces but one was enough. She smirked at me

"What the f*** you smirking at b***" I said sourly. She stepped to me

"I'm smirking at Ebony what are you going to do about it" she retorted.

"I swear I'll-"I was cut off when Kendall was pulling by the arm to where they were standing.

Her smirk grew wider I flicked her off. She shrugged and went back to the group of counselors. On the bus they said it would be a long ride I took a seat next to Michaela needing to calm down. If I sat next to Carlos then I would have to kill somebody. I must have drifted off because I woke up to being shaken.

"Ebony wake up were here" it was Michaela.

I groaned in response considering I was mentally exhausted and didn't feel like doing anything. But I got up and went to the cabin with my duffle picked a bunk not caring who wanted it and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters Michaela and Ebony**

Michaela's Point of View

Ebony crashed as soon as we got into the cabin. I wasn't tired what so ever so I just went to talk to the other girls. They were all talking in a corner I came over there to say hi I ignored the urge to punch blonde in her smirking little mouth. I chose to ignore her and see the other girls there. There was another curly haired blonde, two brunettes, a black girl and an Indian looking girl.

"Hello people" I announced.

They all turned and smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Carly Shay," said the brunette.

"This is Sam Puckett," she said motioning towards the curly blonde.

"I'm Allison but people call me Sonny," said the other brunette.

"I'm Tawni and pretty," said the other blonde.

"I'm Kate," said the black haired girl.

"I'm True Jackson," said the black girl.

"And this is Lulu" she said motioning towards the Indian girl.

"Stella" said yet another blonde.

"Michaela Thomson" I said motioning towards myself.

"Does anybody have any meat or fat cakes?" Sam asked.

Before anyone could even think of an answer someone knocked on the door.

"Its open!" Lulu called.

A boy I didn't recognize opened the door

"Hey Fred-weird how's it hanging?" Sam asked mockingly.

He scowled at her "We wanted to know if you girls wanted to go to the lake and hang out even though its dark"

"Sure" we said in unison.

I walked over to where Ebony was sleeping and shook her awake.

"Were going to go hang by the lake want to come?" She nodded groggily.

We walked down to the lake together and met the others. I introduced her to everyone and then we went our separate ways.

I went to go see who everyone was so I went to the lake and introduced myself to all of the boys who didn't know me. First I met Freddie, (A medium sized boy with brown hair), Mickey J(a light skinned black guy)., Jimmy(a tall brunette), Chad Dylan Cooper(a medium blonde), Nico(medium milk chocolate black guy), Joe(tall brunette), and then Nick( a curly brunette). Then I saw someone in the corner just sitting I decided I needed to meet everyone so I went to go meet the stranger.

"Hi I'm Michaela," I said politely.

"Jonah" he said.

"What you doing over here?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I have some bad history with people over here. Thought I would come sit over here" he said bluntly.

"Where you from?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Seattle" he said.

I realized he didn't really want to talk so I decided to end it.

"Well nice talking to you," I said getting up and walking away.

I chatted it up with a bunch of random people before I was too tired to stand. By then a bunch of girls were already back at the cabin asleep I crashed too. I woke up to a trumpet playing. A couple girls were already up so I decided to get ready. THANK GOD there was more than one bathroom can you spell nightmare. After getting ready we all went to the mess hall to go eat and orientation. I sat in between Ebony and Sam in the mess hall.

Sam had a pile of bacon and ham on her plate and was devouring it like an animal. Ebony was eating a couple pieces of bacon and some eggs and ham. I on the other hand wasn't eating breakfast this morning I just wasn't hungry. It had been about twenty minutes before orientation started.

"Welcome to Camp Calistoga. You are all here because you are failing a subject or so. This camp will give you extra credit to pass all of your classes. Now for the rest of the summer you will have the responsibility to watch children while they enjoy the camp experience. There will be two of you to about 10 kids its going to be boy girl assignment. When the first bell rings you will be given assignments to take the children on. When you hear the last bell ring its over and you're free to do whatever you want. On your assignments you will be given about five things you will hear a bull-horn every time you need to move on to the next assignments. You can bring whatever you can carry. You will have Breakfast here, lunch you take with you and dinner here. You have the rest of the day to do some warm up assignments but the children won't arrive until tomorrow." said the camp director.

"You don't have to wear anything in particular except a t shirt with your team name on it. Here are the teams and partners: the tigers are Samantha and Fredward, The bears are Carly and Jonah, The sharks are Lulu and Michael., Lions are True and James, Cobras are Stella and Joeseph, Leopards are Kate and Kendall, Eagles are Jennifer and Carlos, Snakes are Tawni and James, Eels are Alison and Chad, Alligators are Macy and Logan, Scorpions are Makayla and Nico, and the Monsters are Ebony and Nick." She finished.

"What we get the Tigers and they get the Monsters. That's jank," Sam complained.

"We couldn't think of any more tough animal names," the director's assistant said.

"Now come get all of your assignments" said the head director.

**(A/N i'm sorry if you don't like the crossovers. I wrote this a long time ago and it seemed good at the time. They won't impact the story too much. Please review)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but nothing but my characters Ebony and Michaela**

Ebony's Point of view

I scowled "Really" I muttered under my breath.

I was really peeved that Jennifer was with him. If she tried anything I swear to God things were not going to pretty and I wasn't going to be responsible for my actions if that day came. I took a deep breath I would get through this even though I was spending most of the summer with total strangers minus Michaela and the guys. I was really over this camp and it has barely started

"Jealous much?" someone whispered in my ear.

"No I'm not James why don't you go look in the mirror somewhere else," I snapped drawing attention to myself.

Kendall started to smirk and raised his eyebrow. "Monsters come get your assignments" the director called.

I let out a sigh of relief getting up and not having to argue any further. Our assignments went in silence neither of us seemed to be in the mind set to talk so we didn't. At the end of the day I went to the mess hall to sit with Michaela and the guys.

"How did your day go?" asked Kendall as I sat down.

"It really didn't my partner is like mute or something he like barely said hello I really don't know what's up with him. How did yours go?" I asked.

"Almost as bad as yours Kate barely spoke to me if I didn't talk it would've been silent the whole talking" he explained.

"How did yours go Michaela?" I asked.

"It was good. Nico is really funny he told me all about his life and stuff" she said.

I could see Logan start to scowl slightly making me smile.

"Yours?" I asked turning to Carlos.

"Alright" he said shrugging.

Something was up with him. He didn't say a word since he sat down. He didn't kiss me on the cheek when he sat down, he always does that. I narrowed my eyes then decided I would probe him about it later and nodded.

"How was yours?" I asked turning to James.

"Horrible. Tawni just talked about how pretty she was refused to do any work and looked in the mirror" he said annoyed.

"Wonder who that reminds me of" I said smirking.

"Oh shut up" he said rolling his eyes.

"How about yours Logan?"

"Annoying. All Macy talked about was Jonas she wouldn't shut up," he said putting his hands over his ears making us all laugh.

We ate dinner talking about stuff that wasn't really important enough to remember. I went to bed that night exhausted and woke up that morning in a no BS attitude. I sat next to the guys minus Kendall and James.

"Where are Kendall and James?" I asked sitting down.

"Hello to you too" Carlos said kissing my cheek I rolled my eyes. At least he was interacting with me again.

"Well?" I asked, still no one answered me.

"Yeah where are they" Michalea said sitting down next to me.

"Patrolling" Logan said finally.

"Elaborate please"

"We saw something last night. An immortal but there was something different about it we couldn't put our fingers on it so two of us before and after meals will patrol to make sure its something we could handle." Logan explained.

The first bell rang signaling that it was time to meet our kids and partners at the designated spot that we discovered yesterday. Getting there I saw 10 kids about 7 or 8 years old with Nick just sitting and staring at each other.

"Hey kids how's it going?" I asked as cheery as I could force.

"Good" they said together in the same monotone.

"What's wrong?" I asked in the same cheery tone.

No one answered me but one of them one of them pointed at Nick frowning. I pulled the list of activities that were planned for today.

"Don't worry about him why don't we get started with our activities for today" I offered.

"Yeah" they said now cheery.

By lunch I was ready to explode at Nick. I've gotten multiple complaints about his attitude and that was going to change by the time I'm done with him. At lunch I told the kids to wait there while I took Nick to get our lunch. Once we turned the corner I started to go off

"Can you at least put on an act for them?" I yelled.

He didn't respond just looked at the ground "Answer me! I mean what the hell is your problem?" he still didn't respond.

I was at my boiling point so I took a deep breath "None of you business" he said with an attitude trying to walk back to where we were.

I pushed him back "I don't give a damn either you put on a smile fake or not or next time we do this I won't be so peaceful" I spat walking back to the children.

About a month in it wasn't as bad I didn't have to beat up Nick to be nice he had a better attitude but was just as quiet. The kids were kids and the girls in my cabin were nice excluding Jennifer who I steered clear of knowing I'd blow a fuse. Every Friday we would all meet by the lake and just talk the night away and every Sunday we got off early. That morning I woke up to the usual trumpet sound I hate and felt not angry not upset but invincible like nothing would hurt me. I went to the mess hall and sat in my usual spot next to Michaela and Carlos. Michaela looked her usual no emotion but Carlos on the other hand looked deep in thought absent mindedly playing with his fingers.

"What's new," I asked no one in particular.

"Well we haven't seen any immortals or whatever's lately" Kendall said trying to start up any conversations possible.

"Good" I said picking at my food.

Soon the bell rang signaling that we had to go meet our partners and kids. Today was Friday so I was so ready for this day to be over so I could go hang out. The day went by in a blur before I knew it I was on my way to the mess hall for dinner.

"Where's Carlos?" I asked sitting down.

They all shrugged so I decided to go on eating and assumed that I would see him outside later. After dinner we went outside together I didn't see him but didn't trip he was probably doing whatever Carlos's do.

After it got dark I went looking for him now worried. I went all around the camp looking for him. I checked my phone now it was about 9 o'clock. I turned a corner and rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly. There in front of me I saw Carlos and Jennifer her lips on his he must have heard me because he turned to look at me breaking the kiss. I turned on my heels and walked away not interested in anything he had to say. He caught up with me easily I cleared my face of all emotion. He grabbed my hand stopping me I turned to him "Ebony-" I put a warning hand up

"Listen I'm really tired and not in the mood for all of this. So whatever excuse you had in play lets just cancel it and call it over alright."

Before he could answer I was already running towards the cabin as fast as my legs could carry me. I changed and went to bed immediately went to bed not caring to do anything else. I woke up to the sound feeling hurt but ignoring it and putting on a mask of my usual demeanor. I stood in the breakfast line soon realizing that I was not hungry on my way to the usual table I bumped into Jennifer.

I passed her but she said something that made me crazy "He is a great kisser"

I took a deep breath ready to kill her but able to restrain it all until she mad one final comment

"Oh and by the way he kissed me" I lunged at her suddenly restrained by someone holding me by the shoulders dragging me outside and to the dock.

"What happened?" Kendall asked concerned.

I told him the whole story and he wore a hard scowl "Carlos get your ass out here!" he exclaimed.

Carlos was soon in sights I wouldn't look at him

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked evenly.

"Listen you need to know the whole story before you go blowing up at me. Okay before Ebony came along I thought that Jennifer was my mate. Then Ebony came along and I thought I was sure then we had the Jack incident and then I was in knee deep and couldn't explore anything. Now that I thought I was okay to go and explore so at dinner I had Jennifer stay with me so we could talk. It got the heavy and I had one final test so yeah I kissed her and made my decision. And it was-"

I got up and walked away I didn't need to hear anymore. After all that crap about how I was the one and he was mine. Blah blah blah blah. It didn't matter any more. Nothing mattered I just wanted to go home. When I say home I meant home. Harlem home, before I met any immortals and got into this mess. I had very rare moments like this but at that moment i really really wished I had never come to Hollywood


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters Michaela and Ebony.**

Michaela's Point Of View

There was almost a whoop ass session at breakfast between blondie and Ebony. I would have jumped in but Kendall jumped in and stopped her. They all left I would have followed but I knew they would fill me in later so I didn't bother. The bell rang and I had to go to my group its not like I dreaded going there but it wasn't the light of my day considering I didn't want to be here in the first place. Today went the same as normal Nico was funny we had a couple laughs and yeah normal day. After the day was over I went to go find Ebony and see what the hell is up with people these days. I saw her in the usual spot by the guys not facing Carlos' direction.

"OK now what's going on?" I asked taking a seat.

She then explained the whole thing to me I was so angry at him if I was immortal I my body temperature would've been 200 degrees. See when your immortals are really pissed their body heats up really happy it's the opposite and regular no temperature.

Anyway I took in a deep breath "You are such and idiot Carlos"

I then realized that he was staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He looked guilty and lost like I've never seen him before "You picked Ebony didn't you" I said under my breath he nodded. He might have been a total jerk off for what he did but he really wasn't out to hurt anybody he was just testing it all out. But considering what's probably going on in Ebony's head then something major will have to happen before they are back together. I mean she probably hates him right now wants him to burn in hell you know the regular just 100x. I'll do my best to get them back together before we leave camp but knowing how stubborn she is she is we'll just have to see now won't we. After dinner I had to talk to Kendall privately we had to find a way to fix all of this I mean Carlos and Ebony fought all the time but this time she wouldn't even look at him and this wasn't a fight he made a mistake that we need to try to fix now. I know it should be on them and not get involved but I know that Ebony will not be happy without him no matter how much she says she doesn't need him so we need to do our best to fix this. After dinner I told Kendall to meet me by the dock by the lake

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked.

"I don't know I think this might be one of the problems that self solve and we should stay out of it" he replied.

"Well what if they don't solve it and this turns ugly"

"Well then well do something then but for now let Ebony cool down and Carlos figure out how to get her back. I have a feeling it will get better with time" he said getting up to go.

"Alright if you say so," I said shrugging.

We went our separate ways and I went to go find Logan he wasn't in the guys cabin, wasn't in the mess hall, wasn't at the lake, I told all of the guys that if he turned up to tell him that I was looking for him. I was in the forest soon enough I checked my phone and it was 8:00 at night. It wasn't dark yet and I really was worried now where was he, He wouldn't have been at dinner if he was patrolling but where did he vanish off too. I heard a ripping sound and leaves rumbling I flashed my flashlight towards the sound and there before me I saw Logan ripping apart as far as I know an innocent woman. The look in his eye was evil or animalistic and not the Logan I have come to know and love. I backed away as silently as a human possibly could then I stepped on a stick and heard it crack. His attention turned to me and he saw the look of fear in my eyes probably said it all.

"Michaela what's wrong?" he asked the look in his eyes replaced by worry.

"G-Get aw-way from me" I stammered.

"Why what I do?" I took off in a run and didn't stop until I was safe with witnesses around.

I went to bed with unwanted dreams of my past.

_Bangs and clangs on the top floor and yelling lots and lots of yelling mostly by Daddy. All you heard from Mama was screams and cries of pain making me worry what was going on up there. That's how things usually went she made Daddy mad he would take her upstairs and make her scream and things break. _

_One time I asked him "Daddy what happens upstairs when Mama screams?" I asked as a 7year old child. _

_"Mommy falls on the floor and hurts herself,f" He explained nicely. _

_"But that's our little secret" he said._

_ When I was 11 years old it was Christmas day the worst day of my life. It was early probably about midnight I wanted to see my presents so I snuck out of my room when I heard someone on the stairs I hid. It was Mama she had suitcases in her hands I wanted to ask what she was doing. But Daddy then turned on the lights _

_"Where are you going" he asked her. _

_She didn't answer and tried to shove passed him out the door. _

_He grabbed her on the wrist "You answer me when I'm talking to you!" he exclaimed slapping her to the ground making her cry out in pain. I ran to Jason's room unseen._

"_Jason Daddy hit Mama on her cheek and is hitting her now" I said in a panicked voice. _

_"Go pack your clothes and come back to my room quickly" he said in a scared voice. _

_I did as I was told and met him back in the room "Follow me" he whispered. _

_We passed them suitcases in hand and walked out looking back multiple times to see the horrifying scene before us. _

_In the car "oh I for got my sock monkey" I said. _

_Getting out "Makayla wait!" Jason said. I ignored him and went inside not realizing the danger of the situation I got sock monkey off of our my bed and walked out not realizing Mama was upstairs and Daddy was looking for us. He was by the back door waiting I saw him and tried to walk passed him. _

_"Where are you going" he asked just like he asked Mama. _

_I tried to walk passed again just like Mama and just like Mama he slapped me to the ground. Mama came down seeing what happened _

_"Keith leave her alone!" she yelled trying to hold him back when Jason came in. _

_Daddy had turned to Mama and started to punch and slap her hard. _

_"Makayla we got to go!" he said pulling me out _

_"No! Mama!" I screamed while he dragged me out._

It is now the last week of camp thank goodness! I have been avoiding Logan at all costs considering previous events. I woke up to the sound of the usual annoying trumpet sound along with a pile of sweat on my bed.

"Wonderful" I muttered getting up.

Coming into the mess hall the person who I thought couldn't be deep to save his life approached me and dragged me by the shoulder outside.

"What James?" I snapped.

"Listen I know I'm not good at this stuff but I want to help you" he said seriously.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because no matter how much I love to annoy you I am there for you," he explained.

"Ok sir-deep-a-lot how do you want to help me?"

"I heard about last nights events and I want to see how we can fix this and what's up with you"

So I told him my side and what happened when I was little all of the time.

"Oh I see ok now you leave the rest to me" he said walking away.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my two characters Michaela and Ebony**

Ebony's Point Of View**  
**

It's the last week of camp! This morning was no different than what was previous I didn't look at Carlos, I chatted with Kendall and but what was weird was that James took Makayla outside to talk in private. But it probably wasn't so private considering all of the immortals at the table heard him. When James came back he dragged me out by the arm.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I know what's up with Michaela." he said seriously. Then he explained it all to me.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well it has to be well thought out and permanent so it can't be undone or made worse. So how about the lake tonight after dinner?" he proposed.

"Yeah sure-wait will Carlos be there?" I asked.

"I don't know I'll ask him"

"If he's going I can't come"

"Come on Ebony it's been almost two months since the break up you need to at least be able to talk to him"

"No I don't. And like I said before if he goes I don't" I said sharply walking away since the bell rang.

I heard James sigh and mutter "Great yet another problem we need to fix"

"No you don't" I called over my shoulder.

The day went by as normal Nick was smiling his usual fake smile and was bearable for the day. The kids were there were there usual cheery selves. During dinner I headed straight to the lake and saw that Kendall and Logan were already there along with James who was leading this meeting. I took a seat and listened while we planned something to fix problems.

"Well as you all know that Michaela and Logan are going through a rough patch right now. And I'm assuming that you all know why well any ideas on what we do at this point" James said.

"How about we have a safe environment that they talk in and have them sort this thing out" Kendall proposed.

Logan stared at the floor he was still feeling really guilty about causing the whole thing on accident but still causing it.

"That works but when and where" I asked.

"How about the dance on Saturday and Outside on the tables they're going to put up" he said.

"That works. Logan what do you think" I asked him.

He just nodded silently and I was so thankful that everything would get all better come Friday, hopefully.

"So we done here" I asked getting up.

"Sure enough" James said not getting up.

"Aren't you all coming to dinner," I asked.

"No we got some more business to handle tonight. We'll see you later" he said evenly.

I shrugged and headed off to dinner opposite of me was Carlos walking the opposite direction I didn't care why. It was now the day of the dance. If it weren't for a nice outfit being on the list of things to pack I would've gone in jeans and a t-shirt. I was there about an hour into it in a black cotton dress with grey leggings and black pumps. Michaela follow in a black and white cotton dress with white leggings and black pumps.

I was there just sitting and chatting with other girls and guys there. Michaela was dragged out of the room courtesy of James and I was left to be by myself. She didn't come back in for about an hour but I knew they would resolve it somehow. A couple guys asked me to dance but I refused I was good until one guy I didn't recognize asked me the one that liked to sit by himself I felt bad that he was so lonely so I danced with him until the song came on. 'Hey soul sister" by train the first song that Carlos and I danced to tears started to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to go," I said suddenly.

I walked outside and sat at the table and buried my face in my hands trying to stop the tears from falling.

"So you remember this song too," a voice said. I looked up to see him

"This is all your fault" I spat and stood up. This is the first time I've cried since the breakup

"You lied to me and convinced me I was the one then kissed that whore!" I yelled shoving him.

"And yes you kissed her!" I was now crying and getting angrier by the second

"I hate you!" I scream and then started to punch his chest until my knuckles hurt too much to move my hands.

"Why would you do that to me?" I asked staring at the floor he wrapped me in a hug.

"Why would you do that to me?" I sobbed into his shoulder "What did I do wrong? Why wasn't I good enough?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "

Get off of me!" I said pushing out of the hug and running to the cabin tears blurring my vision.

I went to bed immediately and I slept dreamlessly.

It was really early I couldn't help but get up it was the last day of camp thank God. I was outside by the gate sitting on my suitcase staring at the road as if staring made the bus come faster.

"Hello Poppet" said a british voice behind me.


	8. Chapter Eight

They dragged me out to the tables in the back and sat me down.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Its us fixing a problem" James explained leaving the area.

Kendall sat at the table across from me just watching then across from me Logan sat. I got up and tried to leave he grabbed my hand

"It won't get better until you talk about it" he said soothingly.

I took in a deep breath and sat down.

"Now I know what happened and I know you're scared but it's killing me not being able to be around you. And it's killing me even more that you are scared of me. Kendall is here just as a witness and so you feel more secure." He explained.

I nodded "You scared the hell out of me. The look in your eyes scared the hell out of me you weren't my Logan you were a wild immortal" I explained. "Drop the immortal part and you were just like Daddy. He beat my Mama and I couldn't I was only 11 years old. So I got better I learned how to fight no one could ever disrespect me the way Daddy disrespected Mama." I paused holding back tears at the painful memory. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to take my pain out on you. Its not your fault none of this is your fault." Tears started to fall. "Its not fair to you I'm so sorry" I choked. He wrapped me in a hug "Its ok, its ok" he whispered. He let go "Are we ok now?" he asked. I nodded and smiled knowing that now I had my Logan back.

It was now our last day of camp and we were at the gates waiting for the bus which wasn't coming I was the first one there.

"Hello poppet" a voice said from behind me.

I turned to see a older guy maybe 18 or 19 looked like he was from the UK and was a tall brunette.

I smiled not wanting to be rude "Excuse me" I said walking passed him because he was creeping me out. He pushed me back in front of him "No , no, no your going with me" he said in his British accent.

"My boyfriend will be her in a hot second so I wouldn't touch me" I said getting an attitude.

"Your so cute. Well we should be on our way now shouldn't we darling" he said starting to smile. I wore a confused look until he wrapped duck tape around my arms, legs and mouth. Then he put a blindfold on my eyes. I felt something dig into my neck, lightheadedness then it all went black.


End file.
